The present invention relates to healthcare, and more particularly to an advanced healthcare system and process wherein multi-step healthcare is primarily driven by the client in a computerized system centered around an interactive, real-time client record to provide better quality healthcare with increased client interaction and access yet with decreased costs.
In the coming years many local healthcare markets are expected to experience even more change as the provider-dominated system loses leverage with managed care penetration. Many local economies are booming with tourism, construction and retail sales. Population growth is steady and projected to increase. Oftentimes in the past, this set of items has been in conflict. The provision of quality healthcare with increased client access and controlled costs is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. There is a need to help educate and produce wise medical consumers so that healthcare consumers and their practitioners can work together to manage health problems and costs.
Prior healthcare systems and processes have employed a client or patient flow wherein various computerized inputs are utilized to facilitate the process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,543 discloses a medical record keeping system utilizing a work flow process rather than a central database approach. This system responds to requests from various application programs by routing the defined cases to particular work-queues. This patent does not provide a consumer driven real-time access to patient information and information is processed in queues. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,638 discloses a system for providing computerized medical diagnosis and treatment advice, commonly referred to as an expert system. The medical advice is provided over a telephone network. The information available to the patient can be updated almost instantly. The system is designed to provide medical advice for approximately 100 common medical problems and to be accessed by non-medical personal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,948 discloses a system for tracking of patients and medical records. The system allows for real-time access to the patient's history. Additionally, the system can automatically receive and store information from outside sources, such as X-ray, transcriptions, labs, registration, central supply and the pharmacy. The system is designed to be used by nurses, doctors, and other medical personnel. The system also provides discharge or exit instructions for the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,253 discloses a method for processing and recording patient data using a handheld computer so that historical information can be maintained. The system uses clinical codes to represent the conditions of the patient. Questions are directed to the user in order to collect information about the patient. Generally, this method seeks to improve the data collected from the patient and to maintain more accurately the medical history. The use of a handheld computer allows the method to be portable while the collected data is transmitted to the traditional desk top at varying intervals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,821 discloses a method for distributing and administrating medical services, entertainment services, medical records, and educational material to the patient in an electronic format. Primarily, this system is a information retrieval system for information which has been previously recorded. This system does not concern the method in which the information should be collected. U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,822 discloses a fingerprint identification system used in conjunction with an encoded identification card. When the card is created, the fingerprint is converted into numbers and stored. Subsequent use of the card requires that the fingerprint be taken again, converted to numbers and compared to the fingerprint at the time the card was created. If the numbers match, use of the card is allowed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an integrated healthcare system and process which is primarily client-driven wherein collaborative decisions are made regarding the client's healthcare.
Another object of the invention is to provide an integrated healthcare system and process centered around a real-time client record which is originated by the client on a system computer and accessed at different business and clinical stations for client/practitioner review and input to provide quality healthcare to a flow of clients at reduced costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a primarily client-driven healthcare system and process which focuses on the mind, body, and spiritual aspects of care wherein the client is optimally involved. Holistic, complementary healthcare, covering a broad spectrum of integrated therapies, is enjoying a renaissance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a healthcare system and process having a plurality of clinical stations connected in a central system computer network whereby a real-time client record can be accessed by the client and medical personnel as the client progresses through the system and process and a final take-home report is generated containing all information for the client's care.